The Mockingjay
by Juniepoenie
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is the first mate on the pirate ship The Mockingjay. Life isn't easy. But when they sign on new men on the ship. Katniss' life just becomes harder and harder, especially when 2 new guys named Cato and Finnick are starting to have an intrested in her. A Finnick/Katniss/Cato fanfic. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew my hair out of my face as I was watching the sunset from my ship, The Mockingjay. Well, technically, it isn't my ship but from my uncle, but because I'm his only family left, I own the ship too.

The Mockingjay hasn't the best reputation. You see it is a pirate ship. I've been living on this ship for more than 14 years, oh and I am a girl, woman actually. I turned 18 a couple of weeks ago. I'm the only female pirate in the whole world, so I got quite the reputation.

My family past away when I was 4 in a house fire. I don't remember a lot only fire, fire everywhere, then after the fire, Haymitch. He took care of me when nobody else did. I own him a lot, but evey time I ask him about it he says it was nothing. I see Haymitch as a father, A drunk one but still a father.

Almost all my friends are guys, but I have a couple girls as friends too. Their names are Joanna Mason, Clove Fuhrman, Madge Undersee and Cashmere, Cashmere won't tell her last name. I see them once, twice a year but we are still friends. I miss them, a lot.

I close my eyes for a minute until I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see my best friends looking at me. There names are Gale, Thom and Bristel. We've been friends since I was 8. Gale and Bristel are both 2 years older than me, Thom only 1.

We stare at each other until Gale speaks up "Catnip why are you up? It's nearly 5 in the morning."

"I could ask the same to you, I couldn't sleep anymore so I came out of my bed and watched the sunset."

"I see but you could come to me, you know. I could make you sleepy again." said Thom with a wink. I roll with my eyes, typical something for him to say that.

"You wish. I am not going to come to your sleep place **(A/N: I don't know how you say it)** in only my bra and panties, dude. In your dreams!" I answered. Everybody sleeps together, except me and captain Haymitch of course, so if I had come to Thome, everybody would have seen me half naked. Not that they didn't have seen me without a top on ( Gale and britsel like to steal my clothes) I just don't like it when they stare at my chest. I am quite... curvy. I have cup C, so yeah...

"Oh that hurt Kitty-Kat" he said with his hand on his heart.

I roll with my eyes "Sure thing Tommy, see ya later guys" and with that I walked away to my cabin.

On my way I am thinking about everyone on the ship. We are with 14.

Me, Haymitch, Gale, Thom, Bristel obvious and Chaff, Brutus, Boggs, Jackson, Beetee, Cinna, Darius, Castor and Thresh.

They are awsome, I don't know what I would do without any of them. They all have something speciale, Chaff has only 1 hand, brutus is a genius with a sword, Boggs can make awesome plans, Beetee is the smartest men ever, Cinna designs the most beautiful dresses (not that I'm into dresses but still), Thresh is my brother from another mother, Jackson is just Jackson, Darius is our clown and Castor can paint the most beautiful paintings I've ever seen.

While I was thinking I bumped into Darius. "Hey Kitty, how come you didn't see me? Am I that inviseble for you?"

Darius has a chrush on me, well Gale said so but I don't believe him.

"Hello? Kitty?"

"Ow sorry, I was thinking."

"About me I hope?" he said with a smirk

I roll my eyes "Suuuureee, ciao ciao Darius"

"See you later Kitty"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-LINE BREAK_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-LINE BREAK_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -LINE BREAK_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_LINE BREAK-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Today's Chaff's birthday so almost everybody gets drunk, but the problem is when they are drunk they always want me to sing a song to them. Bristel says I have the voice of an angel when I sing. Well evrybody on the ship says that but I just think they are crazy.

So when they want to go to sleep I sing a song to them. Only me and Thresh are stil sober the rest are so drunk they can't even walk.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Katnissssss. Do you want to ssssing a ssssong to ussss? We are a bit tired" Brutus says with an am around my shoulders.

"If you all sleep then, I will"

"HEEY GUYS KATNISS IS GONNA SING!"

They try to come as fast as possible, wich is not really fast. Some of them fall on there face while trying. I roll my eyes.

"So what song do you want me to sing?"

"Titanium please" It's funny that Thom becomes polite when he's drunk.I start to sing softly.

"You shout it loud

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

i'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Far away, far away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Far away, far away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am Titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am Titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who have offered to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice

Sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Far away, far away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Far away, far away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am Titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am Titanium

I am Titanium

I am Titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard, this bulletproof glass

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Far away, far away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Far away, far away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am Titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am Titanium

I am Titanium

I am Titanium"

When I look up I see everybody sleeping except Thresh. When they are drunk I always let Thresh sleep with me because they... let's say they have loud dreams. Thresh and I have been friends since I was 5, so it's not akward if we sleep in the same bed.

"Come on Goofball, let's go to sleep."

**A/N: I don't own The Hunger Games, but The storyline is all mine hehehehe. First story so please no flames. I hope to update as fast as I can. R&R**

xxJuniepoeniexx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all thank you for reviewing! It means so much for me. No finnick or Cato last chapter but don't worry they are in this one. **

**Enjoy chapter 2 of The Mockingjay.**

The days past quickly by. Nothing weird or strange happens. Except maybe Brutus who is being nicer.

I decide to take a bath and yes, I bathe in clean water, no salt. It's a relief to wash the sweat and dirt of my body. After my bath I grab some clothes. I already got my bra, panties, pants, boots and belt, but I can't find my top. I can't even find something to cover my chest, no vest or sweater. I search everywhere but can't find it. Then after 10 minutes of searching, I realize that Gale and Bristel did this.

Damn it!

Ugh, sometimes I hate those two. I'm gonna get them back and hard.

Suddenly, I hear a lot of footsteps, swords and a lot of noise coming from above me. Oh come on. Really? REALLY?! Right when I decide to take a bath and Gale and Bristel have a prank on me, they have to fight with another ship.

I swear the gods hate me or , no way I'm going to go upstairs, I'm staying right here. Or maybe I should go upstairs. The enemies will get distracted and my crew can overpower them. Nah nevermind. Bad idea, my people will get distrected too. Men are so simple minded.

After a half hour of fighting, they finally stop. But i get suspicious, maybe the enemies have won. In that case I'm not going- "First mate! Get up here! We got some work for you!"

shouts Gale, fuck fuck fuck. I make my voice lower and shout back

"Nah, first give me my shirst and stuff back!" I hear laughter "Come and get them!"

Damn it.

* * *

When I came on deck I see the enemies defeated on the floor with their mouths wide open and shock written all over their faces. They are only with 9, 6 guys my age, 2 middleage men and a grandpa. Behind I hear wolf whistle and I see Gale and Bristel give each other a high-five.

"Yeah yeah cheer now you can, I will get you back back"

"Sure Catnip. Why don't you explain our lovely company why it's a bad idea to attack our ship and what's gonna happen to them?"

"Really Gale? Sometimes I hate you"

"I love you too Catnip" he winks, I roll my eyes.

"Sweetheart, quit the flirting, geez. Just tell them, they are you they don't listen to me."

"What's that seppose to mean?!" I hear a blond guy with icy blue eyes shout. "Shut it" hisses Brutus " Come on Kat, do your work.

They sit in a row, with me standing before them. "First of all" I start "My face is up here. Stop staring at my chest unless you want to be dead by tomorrow like Mr. Hawthorne and Mr. Wulf for stealing my shirts."

I look over my shoulder and see Gale and Bristel smirking. I look back at the 9 men "Got it?" They nod, I sigh. I always have to talk to the defeated enemies, it's really frustrating.

"Alright, so do you know wich ship this is?" they shake their head.

"Well, this is the mockingjay. You know this ship, right?" some wide their eyes.

"Ah, I see you know this ship. If you know our ship than you also know that you're probably in trouble. Wasn't so smart to attack our ship huh? Now tell me your names"

A boy with dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes says " I'm Peeta"

The same blond who shouted says "Cato and the pleasure is all mine" I roll my eyes. Typicall.

A black haired guy with brown eyes says " Blight"

A guy with blue eyes and blond hair that is almost white says "I'm Gloss, my lady"

"I'm Marvel" says a guy with light brown hair and eyes.

A Guy with bronce hair and ocean green eyes says "Finnick Odair, to your survice"

Grandpa says "I'm Cornelius Snow"

A guy with a weird bead says "Seneca Crane"

And at last a guy says "Thread the name"

"Great" I continue "whose idea was it to attack us?" they look to grandpa "Oh so it was your idea I see. Bad idea grandpa" The old man start to shout "Who do you think you are! I am Cornelius Snow and I don't let-"

"Yeah yeah, you have said your name allready. But know that you are no better than us, you attacked us for gods sake! Now, you got 3 options: 1 you be our prisoner. 2 you give yourself over and work with us. 3 you die. You can think about what you ar going to do while I go have a talke with Mr. Hawthorn and Mr. Wulf"

* * *

I turn around and go over Gale and Bristel while shouting "HAWTHORN! WULF! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

"Sorry Catnip, I really don't know, Bristel?"

"Sorry. I have no idea"

"Uuuugh. I fucking hate you guys"

They just laugh at me. I start searching and finally find one under Gale's pillow. Weird. I have to ask about that. I put it on and go back to the 9 guys.

"Times up, so what are your choiches?" from the guys my age I hear 6 times "Giving over" from the other 3 I hear that they rather die. I said that that was fine. Darius shoots them dead and Brutus and Boggs help him with dumping the bodies in the ocean. When I look back to the 6 guys, I have to say the are good looking especially Finnick and Cato. I start walking to my friends but before I reach them I say "Brutus, Boggs and Darius will take care of you, I will check on you later today." And with that I go away.

**A/N: So that was chapter 2. Hate it? Love it? Review! So the guys are on the ship. I'm still thinking who would end up with Katniss. Sorry that I didn't update I had to go to my grandparents for a couple days but I have write 3 or 4 chapters there so the updates will come faster. Thanks for reading!**

**xxJuniepoeniexx**


	3. AN sorry guys

**A/N : hellooo :) Kyra here (June's best friend foreverestestestest) we're listening to Little Mix right now and doing weird "stuff". Believe me, you don't wanna know. So she's not going to write right now, even if I have to chain her up. She's giving me a weird look now haha byebye xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing guys! Because I didn't response last time I do it now. :p**

**Avalon2711: Thank you! And I will don't worry :)**

**Guest: Are you from England? I wasn't planning to stop. And thank you :3**

**LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever: Wow you have a long username but yeah I like them togheter to. FINNISS all the way! :)**

**InLoveWithHG: Thank you and I'm thinking about it. I like your username :3**

**toritwilight504: Thank you! And i love your stories! Please update Sanity! I love that story! It's one of my favourits :))**

**If you didn't notice a lot of people have a nickname for Katniss. This is a list of who calls her what:**

**Gale: Catnip**

**Thom: Kitty-Kat**

**Bristel: Kit-Kat**

**Darius: Kitty**

**Thresh: Kat-Kat**

**Haymitch: Sweetheart**

**The rest of the crew: Kat/ Katniss**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

Thresh and I are in my room talking and throwing socks at each other. "Kat-Kat? What do you think of the newbloods?" we call the people who are new on our ship new bloods, don't ask me why. I don't know it either.

"They are strog looking so I think they can survive on the sea"

"No intrest in one of the guys?"

I roll my eyes "No Goofball, you know I am not looking for a boyfriend."

"But you can have a crush. Don't you. I think Cato and Finnick were extreme good looking"

"God Thresh, sometimes I think you're gay."

"What? I can have my opinion."

* * *

I look to the wall clock. Shit! It's 6 pm already. I say quickly goodbye to Thresh and start walking to the deck. When I get there, I see that Brutus, Darius and Boggs just have finished the explanation. Wow, did that take almost 3 hours? Poor guys, they had to listen 3 hours to them and trust me, it's no fun.

"Ah Kat! They know everything now. So you can start with them."

"Great" I say with fake enthusiasme "Follow me"

I go to the front of our ship and wait there untill I don't hear any footsteps behind me anymore. I turn around and just look at them, really how can they all be so good looking? Damn it!

"So, let's start. Why don't you guys introduce yourself again and say how old you are and how many years you have been on the sea?"

Peeta starts again " I'm Peeta Mellark, I'm 19 years old and I've been on the sea for only 1 year"

"Peeta, I'm going to call you Pita-bread" He blushes the others laugh at him.

Next is Marvel "I'm Marvel Johnson, I"m 20 and have been on the sea for 4 years"

"I'm Blight Martens, 19 years old and on the sea for 4 years"

"Blight, I have the idea you don't talk much. Am I right?"

"Euh..."

"No, he just don't know how to talk to pretty girls." says Finnick

I smirk " Oh? Is he right Blight?" Blight just blushes. Cute.

"I'm Cato Ludwig, my lady. I've been on this planet for 20 years and on the sea for 3 years."

"Cato, you have a weird way to talk to people."

He rises one eyebrow "Really? Is it weird or actractive?"

"Hey Catnip! Whatcha doing?"

"Hey Gale, talking to the newbloods. You know? The usual."

"Newbloods? What the hell are newbloods?" Marvel asks

"You guys."

"What!" they all shout

"Wow! Calm down! We call people who are new on our ship anyway sounds fun I'm gonna stay here. Thom is being an asshole"

"Okay?"

"It wasn't a question Catnip."

Gloss clears his troath "I'm Gloss Levin **(live-in)** I'm also 20 years old and I've been on the sea for 3 years."

Finnick was staring at the sea, deep in thoughts so he didn't notice it was his turn to speak.

"Hey pretty-boy! It's your turn to speak."

"Huh? What?"

"Oh come on dude. It's your turn." Cato says.

"Ow yeah, right. I'm Finnick Odair, to your survice. I'm 20 years old and I've been on the sea for almost 6 years." he says proudly.

"Great, so we-"

"Catnip, are you not gona introduce yourself? That's very rude you know?"

"What do you know about being rude? You are a guy!"

"I've got some lessons from Effie when we were in the seam"

"Really? Gosh there is something wrong with you, Gale."

"Eum, Guys?" Peeta asks quietly.

"Ow yeah sorry, I'm Katniss Everdeen, First Mate on this ship. I'm 18 years old so i'm not a _girl._ And I've been on this ship and the sea for 14 years." I say sweetly. They stare at me in shock, except Gale of course. He knew that already. We look at each other with a knowing look. He's gonna give them work to do so we can relax.

"Okay guys, Gale will give you some work to do. And do it fast because we are going to have a party later so if you want to party withus you have to be ready with your work. Got it?"

"Yeah but why party?" Gloss asks

"Cuz we won the battle today, duuh" Gale answers

"K, see you guys later." I say

* * *

I go sit with Thresh, Thom, Darius and Gale after he said to the newbloods what they had to do. "So" Darius starts "Cuz we are partying again tonight, You should sing Kitty."

"Nah I'm good"

"Oh come on! Why not? You sing like an angel and the newbloods haven't heard your voice yet."

"That's exacly why I'm not going to sing!"

"Geez Kat-Kat since when are you such a chicken?" Thresh and the other start making chicken noises.

"You know 4 against 1 is unfair."

"So?"

"Nevermind. Fine, i'll do it."

"Yeah!" They give each other high-fives

"But" they look at me with a questioning look "Thresh needs to play on his guitar. I'm not going to sing on a party without music."

"Sure, but let's talk about the newbloods. KatKat, are you sure you have no cruh on one of them?"

"Omg Thresh! Geez! You'e not gonna let that go don't you?"

Thom start to help Thresh " Yeah Kitty-Kat? Do you have a chrush? Because I think that Cato and Finnick are very good looking. Whatcha think?"

"God! Really if you guys are gay, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Ha! You didn't deny it! you think they are good looking!"

"Gosh! Yes I think they are good looking, so? They are! If you don't see that you're blind"

The four of them jump up and start dancing and singing "Katniss has a crush, Katniss has a crush" A lot of our crew comes looking at them and they start smirking at me. I just go with my hunters treth **(A/N: I really don't know how you say that) **to my cabin and look through to songs I have written and just buyed. I found a couple good ones. Well if Thresh and the others are done with there stupid "Katniss has a crush" thing I can talk to him.

**A/N: That was chapter 3. Love it? Hate it? Review! :)) God this chapter has a lot talking in it! I'm really really tired now. I'm thinking of a chapter in Finnick's pov. Whatcha think? Should I do it? Just to let you guys know, I'll probably not going to update tomorrow. My best friend and I are having a sleepover but I will update as fast as I can.**

**xxJuniepoeniexx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so my best friend didn't chain me with a belt. Thank god! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Everllarkglee4ever: Haha thank you ;) **

**Guest 1: I will, here is my update :D**

**Guest 2: I love them too! And yeah if you say it like that it sounds wrong but I still love them :)**

**Guest 3: Still thinking... ^_^**

**Venetia5: Thank you, I know of my grammar and spelling, but I'm not english I'm from Belgium :) And I will think about that. Thanks for the tip.**

**Oh and to InLoveWithHG: I just realiced that you are the autor of the way you are, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR STORY! Update please :) **

**So you guys wanted a finnick pov. chapter. Well enjoy! :))**

_Finnick pov:_

I wake up with the sound of the waves, after 6 years you should think I would be used to it but noooooo, that's not going to happen. Besides, they wake me before Seneca does it. He's the First Mate on our ship, The Jabberjay. I know it allmost the same as The Mockingjay. Snow thinks he's better than The Mockingjay. That, they are just some filthy pirates with no future. I sometimes think that too especially when I hear the stories. My friends think it too so yeah. Just go with the flo.

I start to dress myself, my pants, shoes and my shirt. I hear one of my friends snoring. Yep, that's Cato. Arrogant bastard number one but he's still my friend, don't ask I really don't know why we're friends.

I see Peeta and Gloss whispering, I walk over to them.

"What's all the whispering about?" I ask

"Peeta heard Snow talking talking to Seneca on his shift. Snow is planning to attack another ship. We're out of water and food. He wants to still theirs." Gloss explains

"What! Is he fucking crazy or something? I know it's bad that we haven't got any water or food but steal it from other ships?"

"That's what we thought"

"Great, he's going to send us on a suicide mission." I say sarcasticly "But we need to work come on guys"

Days past and we still haven't heard anything about attacking another ship. Until this morning.

Snow let us wake up extra early so he can make his announcement. "Hello, my dear dear crew. Sorry to wake you up so early but I have to say something very important. Like you all know we are allmost out of water and food. So I had to make a crucial decision. We have to steal water and food from another ship." Everybody starts talking and making envious noises. "I know, I know. I shouldn't take this decision if I had another option. But we don't have one so take your wapons we are going to fight and quick, there is another ship coming our way."

Back in our sleep place Cato says "Well, I didn't see that one coming."

Everyone starts looking at hime with a no-shit-sherlock-look. "What? Just saying what I was thinking, geez." I roll my eyes and clear my troath to have my friends attention. "Guys, if someone of you dies out there, I just wana say you were the best friends I ever had. And just try to don't die, please?"

"Hahaha being a bit emotional Finn? You were the best friend too, don't forget that. And have you that little trust in us?" Marvel says to me.

"Yes, you have fought in a battle yet. So until it's over, yes I have that little trust in you."

"Everybody up, now!" we hear Seneca shout.

Up to our suicide mission...

The attack went pretty quick, we trew the hooks and let the gangplank come down after that we start running one by one over the plank. When we get on the other ship, the fighting begins.

The other crew is really good, when we are almost bleeding to death they only have a little scratch. In the middle of the fight I look around and see Peeta, Gloss, Marvel, Blight and Cato all still fighting and they do have too bad injuries. I see a lot people dead on the floor, but I can't see from which ship they are. I hear someone behind me, i quickly turn around, trident in my hands. It was a murderous looking man, he was at least 1 head bigger than me. "Hello, pretty boy. Wasn't so smart to attack us, huh?" Then he threw his sword at me. I jumped back. The sword almost hit me, 1 mm closer and it would have gone through my flesh. "Ooh, you have good reflecs." I kinda got distracted and he threw a punch right at my face and everything went black.

When I woke up, I hear a guy yelling for the First Mate. Besited me were Cato, Peeta, Gloss, Marvel, Blight, Thread, Seneca and Snow. The rest were probably dead.

"First mate! Get up here! We got some work for you!"

"Nah, first give me my shirst and stuff back!"

Maybe the First Mate is fat and don't want to let us see his body.

The crew who captured us laughed "Come and get them!"

After a while we saw a shadow coming on deck, that must be the First Mate. When he came on deck, we were stunned. The First Mate was a girl! And she doesn't have a shirt on, that's why she didn't want to come. She has a great chest and curves. May I add that she is beautiful too? She has sun kissed skin and chestnut hair, stunning grey eyes were I would stare in all day if I see them wolf whistle to her and to guys give each other a high-five.

"Yeah yeah cheer now you can, I will get you back"

"Sure Catnip. Why don't you explain our lovely company why it's a bad idea to attack our ship and what's gonna happen to them?"

"Really Gale? Sometimes I hate you"

"I love you too Catnip" 'Gale' winks, she roll her eyes at him.

"Sweetheart, quit the flirting, geez. Just tell them, they are you they don't listen to me." says what I assume is their captain.

"What's that seppose to mean?!" I hear Cato shout. "Shut it" hisses the same guy who knocked me out "Come on Kat, do your work."

Really? Catnip, Kat, Sweetheart, First Mate what is her real name! She steps before us and my eyes go to her chest again.

"First of all" she starts "My face is up here. Stop staring at my chest unless you want to be dead by tomorrow like Mr. Hawthorne and Mr. Wulf for stealing my shirts." Whoops. She asks if we knew which ship this is and we shake our heads no. She says that this ship is the Mockingjay and that we're in trouble. Stupid Snow! It's all his fault we lost almost all our men and that we are captured by these pirates. I think he planned this, to let us attack The Mockingjay. Uuuugh. We introduse ourselfs, she tells us the options we have and leaves. Well, I'm gonna stay. I turn to Cato and ask him what he's gonna do.

"I'm obviously gonna stay, you?"

"Yeah me too. And have you seen the first mate? Wow she's hot"

"Back off Odair. She's mine."

"Yeah sure. Have you seen how some of their crew looked at her? And besides, I'm better looking than you."

"In you dreams, Odair"

"And in real life Ludwig, unlike you."

He looked at me with so much hate that if looks could kill, I would be on the bothem of the sea. On that moment she came back. She had sadly found a shirt.

"Times up, what are your choices?"

Me and my friends say that we give us over and Seneca, Snow and Thread say they rather be dead. Not that I care. The world would be better of with them dead. Some men shoot them dead and dump the bodies in the ocean.

She starts walking away, but before she reachs her friends she says "Brutus, Boggs and Darius will take care of you, I will check on you later today." She leaves us with the 3 guys who shoot Senecan Snow and Thread. They tell us what we have to do an other stuff. When they are ready with that (1 hour later) they give us a tour throught the ship. We came past The First Mate's cabin. What would be behind that door? I will probably never know because Darius tells us that nobody except Captain Haymitch and katniss of course has been in that room. I ask "Why the Captain?" "He's her uncle." Didn't see that coming. Back on deck they say some more stuff but I don't listen I look at the sea.

When she came back, she asked us to sau our names again, how old we are and how long we've been on the sea. After a while I start staring at the sea again and thinking of the First Mate.

How come she is the First Mate? She's beautiful, stunning, radiand as the sun. How has she become a part of the most feared pirate ship? Yeah her uncle is the captain that explains something but she's a girl. Girls should be sitting at home with their mothers and sibling and go to school. Besides of that, I'm going to make her mine. I don't care what Cato thinks. He's a sick bastard. She's beautiful and you can see in her eyes that she has a fiery attitude.

"Hey pretty-boy! It's your turn to speak." Did she just called me pretty?

"Huh? What?"

"Oh come on dude. It's your turn." Cato says obviously irritated.

"Ow yeah, right. I'm Finnick Odair, to your survice. I'm 20 years old and I've been on the sea for almost 6 years."I say proudly.

"Great, so we-"

"Catnip, are you not gona introduce yourself? That's very rude you know?"

"What do you know about being rude? You are a guy!"

"I've got some lessons from Effie when we were in the seam"

"Really? Gosh there is something wrong with you, Gale."

"Eum, Guys?" Peeta asks quietly.

"Ow yeah sorry, I'm Katniss Everdeen, First Mate on this ship. I'm 18 years old so i'm not a _girl._ And I've been on this ship and the sea for 14 years." she says sweetly.

So that's her name, _Katniss._

**A/N: So that was Finnick's pov. hate it? Love it? Review! Thanks for the 15 reviews by the way guys. Next chapter will be at the party. xxJuniepoeniexx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my fellow humans, how ya doin'? Thanks for reviewing! It makes me smile :)**

**Chloe BHAFC: here you are!**

**InLoveWithHg: Is that a threat? Haha you'll see. And you're welcome ;) love your stories!**

**toritwilight504: Thanks, yeah maybe :))**

**Avalon2711: thank you! That made me smile soooo much!**

**Everllarkglee4ever: here is your chapter ;) Hope you like the song **

**Aliyaahhh: Yes I know it, but I'm not gonna say. Hehehe evil me.**

**Carolina (Guest): sorry I was at my grandma's :/ It was fun we have picked berries ;) But anyway thank you very much.**

**Joselyn (Guest): I will! Don't worry! :D**

**I'ts 23.30 pm now and I'm tired as hell, so don't shoot me if their are some grammical faults. Enjoy Chapter 5! PARTY TIMEEEE!**

_Katniss pov.:_

It's almost time for the party were I'm going to sing, please kill me now? Thresh and I have been discussing the 2 songs for the last hour. When we finally got 2 songs I was exhausted, but I still needed to change into mre dressy clothes. Cinna made me a dress but I only were that when I go off the ship. So I take my skin tight white top, with my grey waterfall skirt (yep, Cinna made it) and my boots of course. I let my hair down and brush my teeth one more time.

When I came on deck, i saw Thresh waiting for me with his guitar. "You ready KatKat?"

"If you'd kill me now, I would be ready" he laughed

"sure, KatKat. Now may I have the honar to escort you to our stage" he said while putting his elbrow out. I descided to play allong.

"But of course, Mr Goofball"

We go to our stage, it's just some crates placed next to each other. Haymitch introduses us

"Because we have won the battle today and didn't loose any man, my lovely niece and her childhood friend Thresh are going to sing a couple of songs. Here are Katniss and Thresh or how we know her, The Angle Of The Sea!" he said the last part to the newbloods, who are looking at him like he's a total morran.

"Hello, my dear friends and newbloods! Me and Goofball are going to sing a couple of songs. It was not my idea but some people said I was too chicken to do it. So yeah, here I am. Enjoy."

Thresh starts to play and I start singing

"A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven"

Thom and Bristel start dancing togheter. Idiotes

"Misplaced trust and old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all

New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl

And still I cant let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No  
No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No  
No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Oh  
Oh

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
You are my heaven"

When I'm done, I see the newbloods looking at me with awe. I look into Cato's and Finnick's eyes and see disbelief and something that darks their eyes, no idea what it is. I see it sometimes with Darius too. The rest of the crew starts clapping and shouting that they want more

"Ok, so here's another one"

"Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
Some gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)"

Everybody starts clapping again and shouting "we want more! We want more!"

"sorry guys, it's enough for one night.

"Nooo! Sing the song, that we wrote for you!"

"No, not's gonna happen"

The 3 of them look at Thresh and he starts playing.

"Damn it"

**(A/N: listen while you're reading this, I love that song, here's the link watch?v=CRSvoKoU3kk)**

"They don't own me  
I'm not a piece in their game  
Can't control me  
They're the only ones to be blamed  
I'll never breakdown  
I won't give up this fight  
I'll give them nothing  
Nothing Nothing  
ohhh ohhh

Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire  
Her flames all surrounding me now  
As we watch as they light up the sky  
We must stand up and fight  
Cause this love is not a game to me  
We'll survive  
And start an uprising  
You can ignite (you can ignite)  
Stand and fight (stand and fight)  
Don't cave in (don't cave in)  
So Let the Games begin  
Oh Woah

Notice me cause I've been here all along  
I've been waiting  
Since you sing me your song  
It's our moment to turn things around  
And show them something  
With nothing, With nothing  
And now our star-crossed love has materialized  
We've locked our fate right here right now

Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire  
Her flames all surrounding me now  
As we watch as they light up the sky  
We must stand up and fight  
Cause this love is not a game to me  
We'll survive  
And start an uprising  
You can ignite (you can ignite)  
Stand and fight (stand and fight)  
Don't cave in (don't cave in)  
So Let the Games begin  
Oh Woah

She doesn't know  
The effect she can have  
No she,(no she)doesn't know (doesn't know)  
The effect she can have

Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire  
Her flames all surrounding me now  
As we watch as they light up the sky  
We must stand up and fight  
Cause this love is not a game to me  
We'll survive  
And start an uprising  
You can ignite (you can ignite)  
Stand and fight (stand and fight)  
Don't cave in (don't cave in)  
So Let the Games begin  
Oh Woah"

"Happy now?" I ask them

"Yeah! Now, where is the alcohol?" Bristel said. I roll my eyes. Great, they're gonna get drunk again... I walk off the stage and Thresh gives me a bone crushing huge

"KatKat! That was awesome!"

"Can't.. Breath... Thresh... Let.. Go.."

"Ow yeah sorry"

"It's nothing, but maybe you should-" I stopped talking because I feeled 2 body behind me.

"Euh, i'll see you later KatKat" I said bye back and turned around

"Well Katniss. That was quite a show." Finnick said

"Somebody has to make sure their is entertaining hmmp?"

"yeah... Entertaining..." Cato said with dark eyes again. What The Hell! What is his problem!

"Still talking weird Cato, but Finnick what do you think of our ship?"

"Yeah it's really... big, how come you don't get lost?" I chuckel

"After 14 years you know the way."

"Oh yeah, right. Boggs, Brutus and Darius had givin' us a tour through the ship. And I have a question. Why has nobody been in your room except you and your uncle?"

"There has been other people, you know"

"Really? Who?"

"Thresh" I saw a flash of jealousy go through his the hell jealousy? He doesn't like me, doesn't he? No, that's rediculous. He has know me for only 5 hours.

"Why?"

"Suddenly, intrested? We have know each other since were 5. When we have a party he and I are the only ones that are sober so i let him sleep with me cuz the guys can have... loud dreams."

"Ow okay, wait. Sleep with you!"

"Oh Gosh eww! No! excully SLEEPING! Not.. That" i scream embarresed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! God!" he smirked at me.

"Why don't we have a drink Katniss?"

"Euh, no thanks. Not in the mood. Ciao Ciao Finnyboy." I see Cato waving, ow yeah he was there too "Bye Cato" he smiled. When I walked away, they start talking to each other.

"Dude, back off. She wants me, not you" Finnick said

"she only talked to you! If she kissed you I would back off but she only fucking TALKED. So please go away. Go fuck yourself or something."

"Okay, I go ask Katniss if she want's to help me with that"

"Dude... Seriously?"

"Yep see you later" Finnick starts walking in my direction. I quickly duck behing a ton and when He walked past me I run to my cabin. Where they fighting over me?

**A/N: a lot of songs in this chapter, and really check out girl on fire by Arshad. It's an awesome song! Now I'm going to chrash in my bed and never wake up. Bye guys! R&R! **

**xxjuniepoeniexx**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello fellow story readers! You guys are crazy with your reviews really! Thank you!**

**Everllarkglee4ever: yeah I discovert it a few weeks ago. And really, it seems like you guys are threating me. It's scary...**

**toritwilight504: Thank you! And I love your stories! Please update them?**

**InLoveWithHG: Your welcome, thanks for reviewing! Hahaha sorry cato has a.. eum... other mind about that ;)**

**Avalon2711: Wow thanks! It means a lot that you say that! Thanks!**

**Em (Guest): Thank you! here you go, and what can i say? Cato and Finnick have a different mind about things ;) **

**Random fact, I'm getting a hair cut today! I'm really excited! **

**And has anybody seen Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters yet? I really want to see it but I have to wait :( Tell me how the movie was please? puppy face***

**Sooo, about this chapter, the party isn't over yet. Katniss was just really startled over what Cato and Finnick said. So she runned away to think. Finnick is looking for her and Cato is just getting drunk. It will be Katniss' and Finnick's pov.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Finnick pov.:_

God, where did she go? I really want to ask her something. Stupid Cato, maybe she was scared of him and runned to one of her friends. Yeah that's it! Now where are her friends? I walk to the top deck and start looking for her friends.I see them laughing behind me, oeps. I walk over to them.

"Hi, have you seen Katniss?"

"Not since you and Cato started talking to her" Thresh says.

"Why do you want to talk her anyway? You just talked to her" Thom said.

"I want to ask her something"

"Yeah Yeah sure, keep your hands in your own pants boy." Gale says seriously

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"She is probably in her cabin. In her cabin is a bed. And it's obvious that you have a chrush on her. So keep your hands in your own pants." He explains in a du-uh voice.

"Ow, is it that obvious?"

"No, but you just confirmed it"

"Fuck, don't say that to Cato. He will probably kill me if he finds out."

"Don't worry kid. We like you more than that Cato-dude. We'll help you. She needs a man -other than us- in her life." Wait. They are gonna help me? Wow, I love this ship!

"Euh, thanks? Well I'm gonna talk to her. Don't get too drunk." They laugh at the last part. Well, I can hope, huh?

* * *

I knock on her door. "Katniss, are you in there?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Finnick and I just want to talk." I hear her walk to the door and open it. Everytime I see her, she takes my breath away. Is it possible that she becomes more beautiful everytime I see her?

"You just talked to me Finnick. Why again?"

"I want to ask you something." She let me in her cabin. It's the size of a normal room, with a queen size bed and a table full of maps. No girly stuff, except maybe the mockingjay pin.

"Sooo, what do you want to ask me Finny-boy?"

* * *

_Katniss pov:_

He start blushing. Wow, A guy of 6 ft 3 is blushing in my room because he wants to ask me something. Okay, now I'm curious.

"Euh, when you walked away a minute ago. Did you hear me and Cato talking?"Ooooh, he's embarresed about that. Hahaha that's cute. Wait! Since when did I call guys cute?

"Yes, I heard that loud and clear."

"Ow, euh. I didn't mean that. Just to let you know."

"It's okay, I hear those things a lot. I don't take them serious. But you can sit you know. It's here cleaner than in your sleep place."

He takes a chair and places it before me. When he sits down we start talking again.

"Why don't we play a game?" Finnick asks

"What game?"

"Maybe 20 questions?"

"What's that kinda game?"

"You don't know what 20 questions is!" He asks dumbfould.

"I kinda lived for 14 years on the sea so no."

"Ow yeah, I'm sorry"

"Don't be."

"Okay so, it's a game were you ask 20 questions to the other and the other answers and vice versa. Got it?" I nod "Okay, I will start to ask question so you can see how it works."

"Question 1: What's your favourite color?"

"Really?" I laugh "Forest green"

"Question 2: Favourite animal?"

"Mockingjay"

"3 Did you ever had a pet?"

"yep, still got it actually, it's a dolpine, Li-Na, she swims in this ocean. So maybe I can let her see to you."

"Awesome, wish I had a dolpine as pet. 4 when is your birthday?"

"May 8 1995"

"key, so you've been kissed before?"

"Yep"

"really? You live on the sea? Who had the honar to kiss you?"

"Well, Thom had."

"How come?"

"Truth or dare"

"Oooh, now I get it. Still a virgin?"

"Of course"

"alright, alright. Eeeuuum... Are you a tease?"

"Why do you ask that?" I answer with a seductive voice while looking into his ocean green eyes. I like forest better but ocean is good too.

"Just a question"

"Are you sure?" I lay my hand on his knee. Wow, where did this side of me come from? I like it.

He swallows "y-yes" I smile and move closer to him.

"Why don't we start with 20 questions to you. So question 1: What is your favourite color?"

"Ocean green"

"Really? You know it's the same color as your eyes. Question number 2: You've been kissed before?" I say with a smirk.

He nods "Virgin?" he nods again. "A good-looking 20 year old guy like you, still a virgin? I don't believe that."

"Yeah I want to save it for someone who I really love."

"Wow, didn't expect that from you" I notice that I sat on his lap, when did that happen? I look back in his eyes. He has really beautiful eyes.

"Ow yeah? Why not?"

"Because you are so big and muscular. Most of the guys that are like you are sick bastard who take girl after girl in their bed."

"I will prove to you that I'm not like that"

"Really? How?"

And he kisses me.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! sorry guys, I just had to do that. Cato will have a big role next chapter. Whatch think about this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Review! And if you didn't knew I don't own the Hunger Games :( I wish I did. Me and my best friend (She has a profile to: kyra007unicornXOXO) are going to watch Percy Jackson tomorrow! AAAAH and my hair looks awesome! Ciao Ciao guys**

**xxJuniepoeniexx**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: hello people! Wassup? Thanks for reviewing and telling me how percy jackson was, I have watched the movie yesterday, it's AWESOME! **

**Aliyaahhh: you'll see ;)**

**toritwilight504: I'm gonna update every 2 days I think, But update ALL your stories please? I want to know how sanity ends ^_^**

**InLoveWithHG: here you go.**

**Everllarkglee4ever: Annabeth is in the books blond but in the first movie she was a brunette, I have no idea why**

**Guest who wants catoniss: you'll see **

**Seraband: Yeah I know :( but I still like it**

**Aalon2711: Yeah I love childhood friendships, it's so cute! Thank you, you enjoy too, i'ts an awesome movie!**

**Em (guest): here you go! Yeah Cato and Finnick are kinda cocky if they like someone.**

* * *

_Katniss pov.:_

First I was shocked but then I start kissing back. His lips felt so perfect on mine. The kiss started gentle and sweet but soon it turned into a passionate one. I grap his soft bronze hair and try to pull him close and he trails his hands, who were first on my neck and cheek, to my waist dragging me closer to him. After a couple of minutes I feel his tongue against my lips, asking for promisson to enter my mouth. I give it him, moaning we battle for dominance with our tongues. I put my right leg on the other side of his waist as he picks me up and lays me down on my bed. He lays on top of me, with my legs around his waist.

"Finn" I moan

"Yes Kat" he anwers breathless

"I-"

The door burshed open. I look up from Finnick's beautiful eyes. It's Cato, he's obviously drunk, he looks at our position and looks furious at Finnick.

"So, you do asked her to fuck you? That's something I didn't excpect from you Finnick.i don't care you guys were kissing. Back of Finnick she's mine" he says it like I'm not in the room. Really? Does he really thinks he has a 'chance' with me if he just walks into MY room and starts talking to Finnick like I'm not in the room? That guy's hopeless.

"Cato, if you didn't notice, I'm in the room too and I'm nobodies! I'm not an object! Now if you can excuse me. CAN YOU GET THAT GOD FORSAKEN ASS OUT OF _MY_ ROOM?" I shout furious. With a softer voice I say "Finn, you too please? Don't take it personal, cato just ruined the moment. I want to hang with my friends tonight. We talk about this tomorrow."

Cato walks out of my room. Finn comes to me and gives a kiss on my cheek "See you tomorrow, gorgeous" I blush and look as he walks out of my room, with hanging shoulders. I sighed we will deal with this tomorrow. Tonight I want to have fun after the drama. I look out of my window and see gray things jumping out of the ocean. Dolphins! And that's Li-Na! Oh my god I need to tell Thresh. I quickly change into a green bikini and run to the deck were Thresh is, I hope.

"THRESH!" he turns around and sees me with my bathing suite on. He raises an eyebrow.

"Woah, KatKat. What's up with the bathing suite? Going to take a swim?"

"You remember the dolpins we first saw when we were 6?" his eyes wide.

"No way!"

"Yes way! I've seen LiNa whe I looked out of my window! Maybe Marcus is there to!" Thresh quickly goes to his sleepplace to change into his bathing suite and when he comes back we run to the edge of the ship and we each shout for our dolphine. We see two dolpins swimming in our direction. They really are LiNa and Marcus. We smile at each other and jump over the edge. I hear several gasps but I don't care. When I fall into the water I feel a soft yet smooth skin bruises against mine. I smile "Hey LiNa, miss me?" LiNa just makes a chirpy sound. "Let's make Thresh scared."

I grap her top fin and we duck under water. When we reach Thresh, LiNa swims as fast as she can to him and Marcus. When we pop out of nowhere behind them, Thresh makes out a girly scream. "didn't knew you could scream like a girl goofball" he glared at me. "Quite the glaring, goofball. It doesn't work. Let's play a little with the dolphins" he agrees and we go back underwater. I lay my right foot on the nose of LiNa and as we reach the surface, she pushes me up in the sky. Thresh is doing the same with Marcus.

We have so much fun, but when Haymitch shouts at us that we need to come back on ship, the fun is over. I give LiNa a hug and start swimming back to the ship. They throw the ladder over the edge and I clim on the ship.

* * *

When Thresh is on deck too, we see something that probably scare us for life. Boggs and Brutus were making out.

"Didn't see that coming" Thresh says. I give him an are-you-serious-look. Gale, Thom and Bristel join us.

"Whatcha think Kitty-kat?" Thom asks me "Will they do it before our eyes or not?"

"Sorry, Tommy, I've no idea and I don't want to know either. I'm just trying to come over the fact that they are making out."

"Just ignore Thom, Catnip. He has been like this all night."

"Great. Let's play a game!"

"Why?" Bristel asks

"Because. I'm bored and we have nothing else to do."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, but KatKat are you keeping your bikini on? The newbloods are staring you know." I look over my shoulder to the newbloods, it's true they are staring but I don't care. After what happend with Finnick and Cato, I actually don't want to see any newblood tonight.

"I don't care. Any ideas for a game?"

"What about, I have never?" Thom suggest

"Wow Thom that is the first normal thing you said tonight." Bristel says to him " But yeah, why not?"

"Great let's get the alcohol!"

* * *

When we say we are playing 'I have never', some of the crew want to play too ,so when we sit in a circle Haymitch, Darius, Beetee and Cinna sit in it too.

Beetee starts "I've never been skin-dipping"

Me, Thresh and Gale take a swing of alcohol.

"I have a feeling you have done a lot of things, Sweetheart. And I don't like it." I smirk.

Cinna says "I've never make out with someone for more then 30 minutes."

Fuck, this game isn't going to end well for me. Me, Thom, Darius, Gale and Bristel take a swing.

"Oh, and with who I may ask, sweetheart?"

"Josh" Josh was a member of our crew untill the attack a couple months ago. He and I were friends with benefits.

Bristel's next "I've never taken a tatoo."

God dammit! I swear they do this on purpose. Me, Darius, Thom and Gale take another swing. Haymitch raises an eyebrow at me. I expect him to be furious at me but he just says "really? Let us see"

i show the the feather I have behing my ear and the little mockingjay I have near my hip bone. Gale and Thom have matching tatoos on their enkels, Thom has Yin and Gale has Yan. Darius has a dragon on his shoulder.

Darius is next "I've never made love to someone" yeah sure, say it properly just because the boss is here.

Me, Haymitch, Cinna, Thom, Gale and Bristel take a swing. I know I know I said to Finnick I haven't had sex before but he doesn't need to know that about me. Yet. Like you could guess, i did it with Josh. Friends with benefits, remember. "I'm not gonna ask to you, with who you've done it with, Sweetheart. You've a lot of choice. And I really don't want to know. But I want to know with who you guys did it. I mean, you don't look gay." They blush

"Madge Undersee" Gale says

"Portia" Cinna says

"Levi" Thom says

"Delly Cartwright" Bristel says

After a couple of rounds we pass out. I was first.

_Besides all the drama, it was a fun night._

* * *

**A/N: Soo just to let you guys know, I suck at writing making out scenes. And I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I can't update until the last day of August. My lovely parents disaided to only take the Ipad with us. Not the laptop :( Great just great. AND I have to wait to see The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones until I'm back :( It sucks but surfing rules! ;)**

**Love it? Hate it? Review! **

**xxJuniepoeniexx**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm soooooo sorry for not updating my parents descided to stay a day longer **** and I just started school again (high school starts i belgium at the age of 12 and I'm 14 now so it's my thirth year right now. If I lived in America I would started high school now **** But you guys can kill me if you want for not updating *****raises shield***** just remember if you kill me I can't update anymore.**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**toritwilight504: sorry for waiting that long here you go and thank you**

**Everllarkglee4ever: sorry I live in belgium so yeah ;)**

**InLoveWithHG: Hahaha thank you! **

**Julie-Anna12: thanks here's the update**

**Avalon2711: Thanks! Your stories too!**

**Violet (Guest): thank you so much! And yes there is going to be some Catoniss fluff but not in this chapter sorry. There will be no fluff actually but some surprises ^_^**

**Joselyn (Guest): Wow really! Are you serieus!? That's just crazy! That means really a lot! I'm really sorry for not updating**

**AhunterOfArtemis: Thanks I like your username **

**Andrea (Guest): Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry for not updating. Yeah Cato is going to do some stuff don't worry ;)**

**Wow you guys are all crazy for waiting untill I update... Geez I feel really bad now for not updating.**

**And by the way I GOT 50 REVIEWS! I'm soooooo happy right now!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, sadly**

**Well ENJOY chapter 8**

* * *

_Katniss pov.:_

When I wake up, I have a huge headache. Stupid alcohol. Then I notice that me and Thresh are in the sleeping position like we used to sleep when we were kids. I have my head on his shoulder and my arms around his waist and he has his head resting on my head and his arms around my shoulders. Anyone who doesn't know we are childhood friends would think we are together, but we aren't. We are more like brother and sister.

I descided to stay cuddled up with Thresh for a while until I need to do my duty again. I close my eyes for a while until I hear footsteps walking towards me and Thresh. I open my eyes and see Haymitch looking at me and Thresh with a soft look in his eyes. "Come on Sweetheart, rise and shine. I have a surprise for you and Thresh." Then he walks away. I rise an eyebrow. Uncle Haymitch knows I hate surprises. I wake Thresh and we walk in silence to the captains cabin.

"Sooo, Uncle Mitch. What's the surprise?" I ask casually.

"What's the last time you guys went of the ship together?"

"Euuh, 4, 5 months ago I think, why?"

"It's just that you guys can go on land if you want, cuz we are near island 4 (**A/N: see what i did there ;)**) and after what happend last night with you Sweetheart I think you can use a day of with little T over here."

"Really?! Wait. You know what happend?"

"Where are you guys talking about?" asks Thresh, saying something for the first time since we entered the room.

"I'll tell you when we are on land, but how do you know?"

"First of all, it's my ship and second the air pipes through the cabins, you can hear conversations through them but only if I open a panel on the pipes in my cabin."

"Oooh, now I get it, so when do we need to be back?"

"Around sunset."

"Great! Come on Goofball I need a couple of things from the villiage there."

Me and Thresh quickly put some knifes in our boots and belts and a gun for both of us. When we get to the harbor on island 4. Me and Thresh sneak past the crew and jump of the edge of the ship. When I land on my feet, I almost fell on my face. I'm a little shaky on my legs. Guess that is what you get when you don't walk on a stable floor for months, you get shaky legs. I see Thresh smirking at me, it's so unfair! I mean, Thresh never almost falls on his face when he hasn't stand on stable ground for months. I fall on my face if I don't stand on stady floor for a week! I wave at Uncle Haymitch and me and Thresh head off to the villiage.

* * *

_Haymitch pov.:_

I see Thresh and Sweetheart head off to the villiage and I smile. When he and Sweetheart were 10, I always though they would end up together. But they both made it very clear they don't like each other that way.

I turn back to my crew and see them all stil past out on my deck. But when i look closer to 1 of the newbloods and Darius, I can see thta they both have a frown on there face. Guess they saw Sweetheart and Thresh sneak out. It was well know that Darius liked Sweetheart, but she refuses to believe it.

"Hey, idiots! Wake up! I know you all have a headache, from MY alcohol but I don't care. Get your asses up here!" I shout.

A couple are waking up, but most of them just stay passed out on the floor.

"Wake up before I get Katniss!"

They all jump up instanly. I smirk. They are all scared shitless of my niece, except the guys who are in love with her. No never mind, they are probably scared too. So when everyone is up, I start speaking while drinking the last bits of my vodka.

"So, I hope you enjoyed the party last night, because that was the last time in your life that you'll ever drink MY alcohol again. Except probably for Katniss and Thresh."

The idiots I call my crew start complaining. I raised my eyebrows and give them the shut-your-fucking-face-up-look.

"First, Sweetheart and Thresh are practicly my own children and second, they are smart enough to not drink ALL my alcohol!"

They all looked down, ashamed that the 2 youngest of the ship can stil keep drinking my alcohol and they don't.

"Now, I woke you idiots up so I can ask you something. I noticed last night that 2 of you guys had a little fight over my beautiful, smart, strong niece, obviously you can see that she's my niece. So if all the guys who like my Sweetheart would raise there hands please? I promise I am not going to hurt you. Badly."

Slowly 4 people raises their hands, the only thing I was thinking when they raised their hands was

_I knew it._

* * *

_Katniss pov.:_

After I explained what happend yesterday night in my room to Thresh, we've gone to stores. I bought a couple of new knifes, a new bra and some things for when I have my 'time of the month'. Thresh bought a new pants, a muffin and strangly a pink hat. Really I didn't expect the pink hat. When I asked him about it he said "Katkat, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"Just spit it out allready"

"I'm gay"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Sorry guys. Any fans of the mortal instruments here? 'cuz me and my best friend started reading manga and she confessed that she has a crush on Max (the older version from some fanfic). So I said What, you like dead people now? And she gave me a dead glare. **

**Yeah I know, I know. Thresh isn't gay, but that would explain why he and Katniss aren't a couple and it was an idea of my best friend ^_^ next chapter will probably be some Cato Katniss fluff. I promise.**

**I HATE SCHOOL! **

**xxJuniepoeniexx**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: God guys I'm so sorry, I think I do to much... I first have school (obviously), homework (A LOT) and I do gymnastics (I train on Monday and Saturday but I have to excersise every day). **

**I feel so bad for not updating. And I had a stupid writers block... But anyway thanks for reviewing! I'm kinda obsessed with Mortal Instruments and Hunger Games FanFics, yeaaah. You can ignore me I have a problem...  
**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_Haymich pov.:_

The 4 idiots who raised their hands were 3 newbloods and Darius, of course. I asked the newbloods names again, cuz I was kind of drunk when they told us them. There names were Finnick, Cato and Pita. Finnick and Cato were obvious the guys who were fighting over Sweetheart, but I really tought Pita was gay.

"So, let's make it clear to everyone; hands of my Sweetheart. I highly doubt she is intrested in any of you assfaces, so back off. Any wrong word or look and I'll make sure you can't say or see anything anytime soon. Understand?"

They all nod their heads, then Thom finally sees that there are 2 people missing.

"Captain H.? Where ARE Katniss and Thresh?"

"Oh they are having fun in the villiage. I give them a day off, unlike the younger one's and the newbloods, who are going to clean my ship until you can see youself in the wood."

"But" Gale complains "That's impossible!"

"Should've tought of that before you drank almost all my alcohol last night" They bowed their heads, embarrassed. I smirk, serves them right.

I walk back to my cabin and look at the plan me and Beetee have made. We are planning to attack a ship that has been bothering us since ages. We honestly think the idiotes on that ship are all as gay as possible. Yeah they are stupid. And stupid people are very dangerous, so we have to kill them. The men on that ship often paint themselfs in glitter paint and put fake vampire teeth in their mounth. They pretend they are vampires. The idiots...

* * *

_Katniss pov:_

Wait... What?! Didn't expect that.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course. Would I joke about this?"

"Well, no but-"

"See so what's the problem?"

I stare at him in awe. Is he freaking serious?

"Euhm, for example. You just confessed that you are gay!"

"Wow! Wow! Calm down KatKat!"

"Yeah, yeah. But anyway, have you've seen someone you like yet?"

"So you're okay with me being gay?" Thresh asked obviously relieved that I'm okay with it.

"Yeah. Why would I not be?"

"I ecuelly thought you liked me"

"Eeeeuuuwww, no offence, but eeeeeeeeuuuuww. No way! But you're avoiding my question!"

"Okay then, There is this boy-"

"So you do like someone!"

"Let me speak! So there is this boy and I like him but I don't really know if he's gayor not."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me who it is"

"pjjheba" Thresh mumbeld

"What?"

"pjjheta"

"What?"

"PEETA! Happy now!"

"Actually, yeah I am." I said with a big goofy smile on my face. Thresh rolled his eyes. When I wanted to say something he stopped me by picking me up and placing me in his neck, so that I'm sitting on his shoulders.

"Enough about my love life, le'ts have some fun" he said with a grin.

We had gone to some other shops and bought more stuff. Thresh had this stupid idea that he didn't give me a birthday present so he bought me a brand new guitar. Yeah, I know. That thing costs a fortune but we both had 1000 dollars with us plus uncle H had given us both 200 dollars. We both also spare some money when we steal money from other ships. Yeah we are really rich if you think about it.

Back to the guitar, Thresh had learn me play on his guitar a couple years ago so I can play it. We sit down on the first bunch we see and I take the guitar out of his case. I prectise a little bit before I give the guitar to Thresh and he starts playing one of my favourite songs. He gives me a big goofy smile that says "come on sing, or are you a chicken?" so I start singing.

_You've got the words to change a nation  
But you're biting your tongue  
You've spent a life time stuck in silence  
Afraid you'll say something wrong  
If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?  
So come, on come on  
Come on, come on  
You've got a heart as loud as lions  
So why let your voice be tamed?  
Baby we're a little different_  
_There's no need to be ashamed_  
_You've got the light to fight the shadows_  
_So stop hiding it away_  
_Come on, Come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_

_At night we're waking up the neighbours_  
_While we sing away the blues_  
_Making sure that we remember yeah_  
_Cause we all matter too_  
_If the truth has been forbidden_  
_Then we're breaking all the rules_  
_So come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on,_  
_Lets get the tv and the radio_  
_To play our tune again_  
_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid_  
_I will sing with you my friend_  
_Come on, come on_  
_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_So when did we all get so fearful?_  
_Now we're finally finding our voices_  
_So take a chance, come help me sing this_  
_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_So when did we all get so fearful?_  
_And now we're finally finding our voices_  
_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it oh_

After the song was finished I notice that there are a lot of people standing around us and staring at us in awe. I give them a little smile. One of them, a guy, asks "Will you please sing another song? You have a beautiful voice" I start blushing and say okay. Thresh starts playing another song

_Some saw the sun  
Some saw the smoke  
Some heard the gun  
Some bent the bow  
Sometimes the wire must tense for the note  
Caught in the fire, say oh  
We're about to explode_

_Carry your world, I'll carry your world  
Carry your world, I'll carry your world_

_Some far away  
Some search for gold  
Some dragon to slay  
Heaven we hope is just up the road  
Show me the way, lord because I am about to explode_

_Carry your world, I'll carry your world  
Carry your world, I'll carry your world  
Carry your world, and all your hurt_

Now when we finish they all start clapping. Me and thresh bow and I notice it's already getting darker so Thresh and I pack our things and head back to the ship. We stop to get more alcohol for uncle H, because he said last night the newbloods and some others of our crew drank it all. I had to I had to carry the bag with it and I wasn't doing a great job. Thresh noticed this so he picked me up again and put me in his neck, again.

I don't get why, cuz it's just heavier for him but its fun being so high of the ground.

When we arrive at the ship I descide to play a little prank on Threshy. I pretend that I almost let my bags fall out of my hands, so Thresh starts flipping and gets almost a heart attack. I start laughing my ass of when i bend down to see his face. And he starts laughing to when we go back on deck, where we see my bestfriends, Darius and the newbloods cleaning it like their life depends on it. Everybody looks up when they see us, the older ones start smiling, probably thinking of older times when me and Thresh did things like this all the time.

I climb of Thresh' shoulders and yell for uncle H. He comes our way and starts smiling like an idiote when he sees the bag full of alcohol.

"Is that all for me, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, considerd that all of your alcohol is gone, we bought some new when we were making our way back."

"That's why I let you two have some fun" He says loud enough for everybody to hear "You guys allways think to buy something for me too." I hear some men of our crew groan. Uncle has probably give them a lecture about it.

"Yeah, but we boubht some things for ourselfs too! Wanna see?" Haymitch start smirking, knowing what I will do.

I take my new knifes and throw them at Cato and Finnick, pinning them against the wall. They look terrifided and me, Haymitch, Gale, Darius, Thom, Bristel, Thresh and some others start laughing so hard we fall to the flour holding our sides while laughing.

It was a great day, but I have a feeling that that will change soon.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review! Soo I was thinking of a new story. Yeah yeah I know I have this one still running but I can't get it out of my head. It's a cross-over between The Mortal Instruments and The Hunger Games. So should I do it or not?**

**Oh and I will probably update once or twice a week. Sorry I keep you guys waiting all the time but i got a lot of homework and stuff like that to do.**

**I don't own the hunger games, read all about it or atlas. Atlas is by the way the soundtrack of Catching fire**

**But anyway see you next week! ;)**

**xxJuniepoeniexx **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: wow a week passes by quick! But anyway, let me clear some things up. The cross-over I was talking about will be another story and the sparkly vampire wannabe's will be in here only 2 or 3 chapters so don't worry. Now enjoy the thingy I just writted.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games or any song in here**

* * *

_katniss pov.:_

I sat on my uncle's desk while he and Beetee were disgussing the new attacking plan. I was supposed to help them but I kinda dozed out. The guys we are attacking are also pirates but they are dumb as hell and they annoy the crap out of me, I mean, come on! What well thinking humane being would paint themself with glitter paint and put fake vampire teeth in and pretend to be a vampire? But anyway, I'm thinking of a way to set Thresh and Peeta up. I'm stil not sure if Peeta's gay but I don't really care.

Back to the problems called Cato and Finnick. I mean I really like Finnick and I have made out with him already but that doesn't mean I can't have a chrush on Cato. Because come on, those two are smoking hot! But... I didn't give Cato the change to apoligaze to me. Maybe after the attack on those vampire wannabe's.

"Katniss"

"Huh? What?"

"Dozed out again?" Beetee says to me with kind looking eyes.

"Yeah... sorry I just got a lot on my mind"

"Goddammit newbloods! Making you doze off when we are having a very important meeting" Uncle H cursed.

I laughed, it's funny when Uncle Haymitch gets all angry at boys who are having an intrest in me. Wait... How did he know I was thinking about some of the newbloods? Creepy.

"But Uncle H, can I please take a break? I'm really tired and the sun is already setting, so can I please get out of here?"

"Are we really that bad company?"

"No offence but you're old"

"Geez, so much for raising you the last 14 years"

"Sorry Uncle. May I go now?"

"Yes, but only if you say to Chaff he has to get that one-handed, drunk ass here"

"Key Key. Bye bye Uncle!" I gave him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

* * *

I got on deck and looked for Chaff; I found him wresteling some ropes. Weird.

"Hey Chaff!" He looked around, searching for the persone who called him. When he led his eyes on me, his gaze softed.

"What's it Kat?"

"Well Uncle Haymitch said that I had to say to you that you have to get that one-handed, drunk ass there" I explained with a serieus face. He laughed "Alright, but where is 'there'?"

"His cabin, where else? See yea later Chaffy!"

After that I simply walked away and bumped into a big wall.

Wait...

We have no walls in the middle of the deck. I look up and see a angelic face.

Cato.

Goddammit.

"Hi Cato. Fancy seeing you here" i said with a smirk plasterd on my face.

He grins "Hi Katniss. Yeah I know! It's obviously a coincidence that we bump into each other on the ship that we both live on."

Ow, it's on. If he wants to play. Then we are going to play.

"Crazy right! But Cato? I wanted to ask you something. How does it feel like? Being pinned down against a wall by some knifes a girl had thrown to you?"

His face falls "How rude. But Katniss? How does it feel like to be kissing Finnick?"

I narow my eyes at him "He's a great kisser. Why? Are you jealous of him?"

"Me? Jealous? Because he kissed you? Keep dreaming on"

"I don't dream about you, but I know you have some dirty dreams about me, pretty boy"

"Oh really? And how do you know that? Do you come to our sleep place and watch me sleep?"

"No, defently not. But a little bird told me that you are moaning my name in your sleep and there always seem to be a stick under your blankets."

"And what do you think about that?"

"About what?"

"Me, dreaming nasty things about you"

"well, I knew you couldn't resist me in the first place. So I saw that coming"

"Just shut up" Cato said to me

"Make me"

He seems to think about it for a little while before he toke my face into his hands and bend over to kiss me.

* * *

**A/N: yeah I know it's short, but I don't have any ideas! Writers block and stuff like that... The scene when Cato kisses Katniss will be different from the one when Finnick kissed her. Don't worry. I feel really bad for not updating. I mean, all the stories I like and Love are being updated and then I sit there thinking of other stories and stuff while I have to update! you are allowed to kill me now.  
**

**Read and Review!**

**Love ya guys!**

**xxJuniepoeniexx**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: 'Im so sorry! I am a terrible author for not updating. There are some readers who check every day... I'm so sorry! Just to let you know I'll try to update every weekend, so you guys don't have so check every day, okay? You can blame me for not updating. Through school has something to do with it and boys... but you don't have to be bothered with my love-life problems (I don't think I have one but stil) So thanks to all the people who followed or reviewed or favourited (that's not a word, is it?) I think it took 2 weeks to write this chapter. Here's a new chapter of The Mockingjay!**

* * *

_Katniss pov.:_

Wait to kiss me? I pulled away and before he could even blink his eyes I slapped him. Who does he thinks he is!

"Auw! What was that for!"

"Eum, I don't know. FOR KISSING ME!"

"You said that I had to make you shut up so I did"

"You are an idiote"

Cato was about to answer when a very angry looking finnick and a smirking Uncle H walked on deck.

"CATO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" yelled a furious Finnick.

"What does it seems like? Talking." Cato answerd.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT"

"Jeez, Finnick. Don't get your panties in a twist but you already had a chance to kiss her so it was only fair I could kiss her too."

"No it isn't! She kissed me! You kissed her! You should back off now, she's min-"

I cut him off before he can finish that sentice, I really didn't want to hear it "ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING SERIOUS?!" This is the second time you talk about me like I'm an fucking object! I'm here too you know, since you guys joined our crew, you only caused me and my friends trouble. So _please,_ stop ruining my life. I was completly happy before you all came and attacked our ship."

Cato and Finnick looked ashamed and embarresed. Serves them right. I look over Haymitch who was looking approving at me. We hear Thom yell from above us, oh yeah he had a shift in the .

"Enemy ship in sight! Glittery vampire wannabes in sight!"

Well Thom, perfect timing. Me and uncle H exchange a look and I run to my cabin were all my wapons lie.

I first but my knife belt on an put a couple knifes in them. I also took my sword out. Now I think about it, the last time I used this sword was also against those vampire wannabes. Katniss focus. You're going to fight really soon. Stop thinking unimportant things. So I picked a bow and arrows and swung them around my shoulders. I also put some extra knifes in my combat boots and a small pocketknife between my breasts, I mean why not use the space when you have it? Before I run back on deck I took one of my pistols with me.

When I arrived back on deck I stood beside Uncle H, who, also, had some extra wappons with him. Behind us our crew started to organise. I'm actually happy the Cullen-clan floated by just now. So I don't have to yell at those excuses that call themself men. I hear someone walk closer to me and Haymitch, I wanted to snap but then I see it's just Gale.

"So Catnip, happy you can finally kick that glittery pirate's, what was his name? Eduwardo or something?, ass?"

"Hell yeah! He was the one that broke my favourite bow!"

"Ow yeah, you couldn't stop cursing for a couple of weeks. It was very amusing."

"Oh Hawthorne, don't make me use this nice pistol on you."

"Alright, alright, no need to bring violence into this. Just put that thing away you can use it in a few minutes okay?" I made a big goofy smile and said with a sweet voice "Okay, GalyWhaly" He walked away while muttering something about woman and there emotions.

While me and Gale where talking the Cullen ship had come close enough for us to jump on it.

I look closer and see that asshole that broke my favourite bow standing terrified on the ship's deck. Serves that basterd right. I look at their crew and I realise they are all just as terrified as bow breaking basterd over their. I start laughing, they all look at me and some even reconise me, the others just look at me like I'm crazy.

"What're you looking at! Never saw a woman laugh?" I snap, their captain wants to response but I just say "Don't bother, you're to dumb to understand, glittery vampire wannabes."

"Kat, calm down. Let me deal with this" Haymitch says, clearly giving me a warning.

"Fine" I mutterd. One Haymitch's count our crew throws some ropes with hooks at the end of them at the other ship. When the hooks are stuck, we pull so that their ship comes closer to ours. Boggs and Cinna lay a plank or two on the edge of our ship and on their ship, so that we can walk over them with ease. Me and Haymitch walk over them first. When my feet hit their deck I see that it is incredible dirty and covert with glitter and fake blood, at least I think so, I don't believe it is real blood they can't even kill a fly.

Our whole crew stands behind me and Uncle H, looking threating and strong. I put my chin in the air, looking down on them with my hand on my sword. Their captain clears his throat, asking our attention. We turn our heads and stare at him, making him uncomfortable.

"hello fellow pirates. Not that I want to be rude but what is your reason to invade our lovely ship?" I snort. "Lovely?"

"Don't listen to my sweet little niece, but we got a couple of messages from other ships. They say you and your crew are being a bit guardlessly with your attacks. And you are all just stupid, you can take offence of that" they look taken back but some are still looking at me with lust full eyes. "Creeps" I say to them. They grin widly at me and I roll my eyes.

"Uhh, we don't know what you mean." Eduward says.

"Oh for gods sake, you guys are to dumb for your own good, so we are here to kill you so you don't kill somebody with your stupidity. And you! Edwardo or something! You broke my favourite bow! Just to let you know, you're gonna pay for that." I yelled at them.

A hugh guy staps forward "I want to see _you_ try"

"If you want to." I pull my sword out and stap forward. with a swung of my arm I make a deep cut in his chest. He screams in pain and jumps forward. I use his head as support to jump over him and I make a salto before I land. The guy falls on his face and I swung my sword to stuck in his back, but he rolls over and kicks my feet away under me. I first fall on my hands, what scratches them open adn they are bleeding. Now I'm mad. I stand up and walk to him, really slowly. If I stand right before him I knee him in his balls and shoot him in the head with my pistol. His blood flies everywhere, I'm covert in it. Gross...

Behind me some guy shouts in a very girly voice "No Emmett! My love!"

Oh they are gay too? Jezus. Save us from these idiotes.

"Whose next?" I yell. They take all a huge stap away from me. Babies, what kind off pirates are they?

"So we have to start? Okay, what you want. Men! Attack!"

And the hell breaks loose.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just so you guys know, i love you all soooo much and I probably will update more often this week because I have a week off school! *****happy dance*******

**I want to ask Everllarkglee4ever if you want to update beautiful mermaid? I really love that story so please? And to Avalon2711, this is just awesome! I love your stories! Your new story is fantastic! And I LUV U 2!**

**Sooo here's a new chapter of The Mockingjay, I sadly don't own anything.**

* * *

_Katniss pov.:_

After we all start fighting, I forgot about the world around the ship. The only think that matters now is the fight. I see that Thom and Gale are fighting togheter, with Bristel standing really close to them. In the corner of my eye, I see Finnick and once in a while giving me a worried glances. Ugggh does that guy thinks he owns me or something? Don't get me wrong, I really like him. He's cute and everything but he seems always so worried about me, and he knows I almost live 18 years on the sea! I know what to do! If I ever am togheter with him, I hope he isn't a softy in be- wait a seconde... I'm in the middle of a fight! Why am I thinking about him like this? Right when I sobert up from my rediculous thought I notice that Edmund is traying to get a way so I quickly slice the troath of a guy with long blond hair, who looks like a psyco and make my way to Eduwardo.

"Soo" I say when I'm standing right behind him "What are you planning to do?"

he spins around like he is ben stung by a bee and looks at me with a terrified expression. "Euhm. What do you mean?"

"oh you know, last year, when you broke my bow"

"Oooh, then. Look I'm sorry it wasn't my meaning to do that."

"Easy to say after the events huh? Now, since you are the first mate of this ship I think we should handle this situation between us two. You know, with being both of us first mate."

"Euh, yeah but handle what?"

"The killing situation, duuh" I say in a duh voice, this guy is annoying the crap out of me! Uugh.

"That situation... but can't we handle this in a humanly manner?"

"We're pirates, we never do that" and I swung my sword forward but he blocked it with his own. I kick him in the balls so he falls over and uses his hands for something else then blocking me. He lies there moaning from pain on the floor when I bent over and say "That was for breaking my favourite bow!" I take my gun and aim it at his head. He's looking right into the loop of my gun. " And this is for everything else" and I pull the tricker. I just stand there looking at his dead body not noticing a guy creeping up behind me with his sword in his hands as he holds it above his head to spiece my body in two. I hear the sword coming down when I turn aroung it is allready too late.

* * *

_Finnick pov.:_

I am really worried about Katniss since she just disepeard. I know, she allready lives 14 years on the sea but I like her, a lot. So I worry about her. I don't see what's wrong about that. I descide to forget about Katniss and my love life until this fight is over so I can focus and not get killed.

After a couple minutes I notice that I have allready killed 7 glittery gays, woaw I just kepp getting better and better. Then I hear a scream. A female scream.

Katniss!

I finish of the guy I was fighting with and run to were the scream came from. When I arrive there I see that Cato is also there, I narrow my eyes. Fucking bastard. I turn my head away and see Katniss struggling beneath some guy. She has a deep cut in her left shoulder and is losing a lot of blood. The guy has honey blond hair and black eyes. Me and Cato step forward to help her but that guy picks her up and holds a knife by her troath. Damn it. He starts talking

"So you are the lovesick guys who follow her everywhere and try to make her yours?"

"how do you know?" Katniss' eyes wide, obviously she couldn't believe it at all.

"Typical love story, the same happend to edward. The guy she killed a minute ago."

"Oh so that was his name!" katniss says with a tone like she doesn't care. She doesn't care, obviously. But the guy doesn't seem to like it that she talked like this. He pushes the knife harder against her troath so he causes a little cut in her troath. I become angry but hold my mounth shut.

"Shut up!" the guy hisses to her "She killed my brother and she won't get away with this. I think I'm gonna keep her as my pet. If you know what I mean."

"No, you can't do that!" Cato shouts.

"And why not?"

"Because, because, euhm..."

"Because she has a boyfriend!" I say

He raises an eyebrow "Do I look like I care?"

"Well.." Cato starts

"Don't answer that. Now I'm gonna walk away and you two are gonna stay here and don't move until we are gone. Understand?" We nod her head, not willing but for the safety of Katniss. She is the only thing Cato and I will agree on. The guy starts walking away with Katniss still in his arms.

Suddenly a shadow appears behind the guy and katniss, he shots the guy in his back and says "Now you can keep your brother companie." Katniss falls unconsiouns out of the guys arms and falls on the flour.

"Captain?" Me and Cato say togheter.

"Who else? Since you guys messed up protect my sweet little niece, I came to safe her life. By the way the fight is over. Everyone is dead. We are going back to our ship" he pickes Katniss up and goes back to our ship. We follow him back to the ship.

* * *

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Review! If any of you guys have ideas for the next chapter, I would be glad if you say those. Because I have literly no idea how the story can go on. And yeah you guys are amazing! Don't stop being amazing **

**xxJuniepoeniexx**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys thanks for reviewing! and really has any of you ideas for my story? I'm stuck. Review or PM me your ideas. So here's a new chapter of the mockingjay sorry if it sucks it's like 11 pm and I still didn't eat! I'm starving!**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

_Cato pov.:_

After we all were back on the ship, they put the other ship on fire. Me and Finnick watch it sink to the bottom of the sea. We don't have anything to da and we aren't allowed to see Katniss, because it's our fault she nearly died from blood loss. Why was I so fucking stupid! because of my big mouth she could've had died if Haymitch didn't show up and killed the guy. I always mess such things off that I never had a girlfriend. Girls are usely afraid of me, except the ones I bought. When I liked a girl, I tried everything to make her mine. But then they broke my heart because they were afraid. When i tried to make her mine, I became insanely jealous if I saw her with another guy, even if the guys was family. So now with Finnick also liking Katniss, things are not going to end well.

Finnick is a nice guy an all... We were even friends before all of this shit happend. But now, I don't think so. The only thing we agreed on since we joined this ship, is Katniss. I really like her, but I don't think we can ever be together. While we got the tour on our first day here, we heard the story of how katniss became a member of this ship. And after I tought of it, I realized that she is the girl that survived the fire. You seen my family started the house fire that killed her family. I almost killed her whole family. If she ever finds out, I'm pretty sure she will kill me. I better just forget her. It's not going to be easy, but I 'll try.

* * *

_Katniss pov:_

After I blacked out I had a strange dream. It was about the fire that killed my family. I woke up that night of a burning smell and got out of bed. I first wanted to wake my parents and sister, but their beds were empty so I run downstairs. When i walk into our living room, I freeze. There. In the middle of the room. I see my mother, my father, my sister, all dead and on fire. Their skin is melting of their bodies and they all have a horrified expression on their face. While the fire spreads itself out, I start screaming and collapse. I hear a noise and look up. I see a little boy. Maybe a little older than me. He has blond hair and icy blue eyes. Behind him probably stands his family. They all have a huge grin on their face, like they finally have done something they have wanted to do for years. The boy however is expressionless. His face is emotionless, unreadable. Then I pass out.

I wake up from a painful stung in my shoulder. I open my eyes and look down . There're bandages around my left shoulder. First, I am confused. But then I remember the fight. Damn it, how could i get destracted? Oh yeah. Finnick and Cato. I remember the guy dragging me away but who killed him? It wasn't Finnick or Cato because the guy was killed from behind. That's all I can remember, that's the moment I passed out. I have to ask Finnick about it.

They tell me I have to stay in my room for a couple of days because I'm still too weak. Thresh and Haymitch visit me but that's it. It's boring. Staying in your room and doing nothing.

After the 5th day I can't hold it anymore. I still descide to stay in my room but I want to do something! so I grab my guitar and start playing one of my favorite songs

"All the ways that you think you know me  
All the limits that you figure out, limits that you figure out  
How to learn to keep it up or below me  
Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around

Every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face (Ohh)

In a cold night  
There will be no fair fight  
There will be no goodbye  
To turn and walk away

So burn me with fire  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain

Now we talk about a wasted future  
But we take a good look around  
Yeah we take a good look around

Yeah we know it, it hasn't been for nothing  
'Cause we'll never let it slow us down  
No we'll never let it slow us down  
(Oh yeah)

Every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face (Ohh)

In a cold night  
There will be no fair fight  
There will be no goodbye  
To turn and walk away

To burn me with fire  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain

We remain, we remain

Burn me with fire  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain"

While I was playing I closed my eyes. So I didn't notice that my door was open and in the doorframe were standing 5 guys.

* * *

**A/N: yeah it sucked I know. I don't own the hunger games or we remain of christina aguilera. If any of you guys have ideas review or PM me, PLEASE? Oh and do you guys have seen the new clips of catching fire? I HAVE! and I'm freaking out! bye bye lovies!**

**xxJuniepoeniexx**


End file.
